Change
by gatejumper-13
Summary: A young man from our planet is thrown into the wilds of Mekkan, where he will either take his first steps to greatness or plunge into dispair all the while another sits back and watches the games unfold. Human x Keidran, slight AU.
1. The Arrival

Change

Chapter One: The Arrival

A/N: Twokinds, Keidran, and most of the story elements belong to Tom... AU fluff and OC's are mine. Wonder if anyone else has thought of the fact AU means Alternate universe... but is also gold! Anyways, on with the story!

I have now gone through and fixed some glaring mistakes, enjoy.

-01-

Swords crossed, two beings, one dressed in white the shade of bleached bone, the other in black akin to the void beyond the stars both fighting in a never ending battle, smoke and fire curling up around them as the resounding clash of steel and the roar of combat drown out all else. The end was finally near, the man in white over extending as the man in black closed for the kill, the point of his blade touching to the other's neck.

The world plunged into a sickening black as gravity rushed, the man's head spinning as he pushed himself up from the ground, shaking his head as he cried out. "Shit I am going to be late for work!"

His hand yanked his phone from the dresser before him, his finger flicking over the power button as he glanced at the time. 8:00am. The man gave a quiet sigh, shaking his head slowly as slumped back down onto his mess of blankets upon the floor. "Still got forty minutes before the alarm, damnit man, no more late nights." Still, even as he said the words he knew he was lying to himself, but he shoved the thoughts to the side as he snuggled up to his pillow, not caring just yet about what anyone would say should they find him in such a state. The forty minutes drifted by in a haze that went by all too quickly, leaving the man wanting as the violent coords of his alarm finally rang out, the tell tale rift bringing his tired mind to the surface once more.

He threw his blankets to one side, not bothering to make his bed as he stood, mentally convincing himself that he was ready for the day to come even as he brushed a wrinkle from his shirt, the man having slept in his clothes knowing all too well his mad minute would need all the head start he could grant it. Silencing a second alarm he glanced at the other three occupants of the room, his friend, his friends brother, and the dog whose head was now raised, that permanent frown of his plastered across his brown and white face as he followed the man's every move. He knew he had only one shot at this, so he bolted for the door, squeezing through and bringing it to a close behind him before the dog could come fully awake, giving the twenty year old free reign over the rest of the house. Not that it mattered as he made his way straight for the game room, throwing the door open as he stepped inside.

The white painted brick walls didn't even phase him, oh no, what phased him was the unnatural cold that had swept into the room overnight leading the man to curse quietly. "Damn it Florida! You are never cold!"

Biting back further comments he quickly grabbed up his computer bag, sliding his laptop home within the folds before collecting the mouse and charger, an Xbox 360 remote and a flight stick quickly being stuffed in the other bag filled almost to the brim with clothing as he grabbed both, his last free hand going for his keys as he pushed both feet into his shoes, the back of one catching uncomfortably as he stumbled for the exit, his remaining fingers working the lock on the door so that he could swing outside and slam the door home. He then turned, and smiled softly as his eyes rested on his vehicle, a black jeep two years older than himself. Using the key he opened the rear passenger door and stashed his bags before heading round to the other side, and unlocking the driver's door, allowing him to rest behind the wheel and catch a good glimpse of himself. Brown eyes resting just above and average nose, dark hair brown hair almost black in color with faint hints of a warmer color and even a few stray strands of blond in the right light messily raked to the right, the light colored stubble of a strange salt and pepper beard, and the one smile line on the left side of his face, the ever present mark left by his lopsided grin. He could be considered above average on a good day, but both his esteem and his mirror told him that he both did not believe that.

Self esteem issue launched to the back of his mind as quickly as it appeared the man gave his signature grin, seat belt on, engine revving as his poor transmission began to jump slightly, the sound of faint grinding filling his ears just before a rock song came on over the radio, the tunes eliminating all sounds, and thus, all problems temporarily as the vehicle was shifted into drive, the man nodding. "It's going to be a good day Erik, just wait and see!"

The vehicle pulled around the corner, making his way down the street, his first red light forcing him to come to a stop as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, eyes fixed hazily upon the light. The light went from red to green and he began to pull out, only for the sound of a blaring horn to catch his attention. Erik jolted as he turned to face a red streak, the world vanishing with the heavy crunch of metals and plastics as a warmth bloomed along the left side of his body.

-02-

Erik sat up slowly, his right hand coming around to rub his left shoulder as he winced, expecting pain that never came. Ever so carefully he opened his right eye and sucked in a breath. Before him lay an expanse of forest, tall trees of green all around, and as his other eye opened he spotted his vehicle, totalled by a impact to the driver's door. He winced as he was fairly certain the driver's and passenger's seat were pretty much the same thing after an impact like that. Finally he willed himself to stand and approach the vehicle, moving around to the opposite side of the wreck and pulling the rear passenger door open, retrieving both his computer back and his bag of clothing, his sneakers kicked off as he turned to rest on the seat, pulling on a pair of old boots. He hummed quietly to himself as he checked the contents of both bags, frowning as he contemplated where he was.

Weather it was the afterlife, another plain of existence, or even just a coma dream he knew he should try to be ready for anything. With thoughts of his survival in mind he retrieved two empty plastic bottles from his car, adding them to his bag as he produced his clothes from within, folding them somewhat sloppily before stuffing them back into the bag, the fabric no longer bulging under the tangled mess and allowing him to dawn it comfortably.

Gear secured he turned to face the sky. The sun was still sitting at a decent angle which Erik assumed to be roughly in the east before nodding, setting off towards the west at a walking pace, humming quietly as he examined the trees around himself. They reminded him of tall oaks, thick trunks and massive canopies that cast large pools of shade. Minutes began to slowly fade into an hour as he pushed ever onward, his long legs capable of easily clearing most of the underlying brush.

Overhead the sun continued to shift, and a glance at the phone in pocket told him it was roughly 1:20 pm and Erik sighed as he allowed himself to sit down. With phone still in hand he entered a password and quickly brought up his music library, his finger resting upon the icon for Sabaton as he kicked back, the music washing over him as he tried for a moment to forget where he was. Ironic considering he had no idea where he was. He felt his lips twitch at the thought as he chuckled quietly.

Something stirred nearby and Erik looked over, eyes searching his surroundings before he shrugged it off. "Eh, just the wind.*

He rested for the better part of ten minutes, rubbing his left calf for just a moment before standing, stretching as he winced, putting weight on his leg as he shook his head, continuing west as he shifted his gait slightly. He walked in relative peace, the music keeping his mind somewhat distracted even as he looked around. Something was off, the feeling of eyes upon him unnerving if nothing else as he glanced over his shoulder. He slowly scanned the area around him, looking for anything that would stand out.

Two hours later Erik still trudged on, the sound of rushing water nearby grabbing his attention immediately, his gaze turning to face the foliage on his right. The man stepped through, nearly stepping in a glass like stream, his eyes studying the surface for a moment before he reached behind him, his fingers plucking an empty bottle from his backpack which he promptly filled. The water flowed over his hand, the chilled liquid raising goosebumps along his hand but the sensation was calming nonetheless. Standing once more Erik brought the bottle to his lips, sipping the cool water slowly, the cool drink bringing a slight smile to Erik's face. "Well, that solves one issue, thank you little stream."

He tipped the bottle back once more and finished the contents, doing this once more before filling the other bottle. Both bottles filled and once more standing Erik couldn't help but smile as he returned to his path, a cadence of all things coming to mind. So he did what felt right.

"A hostile situation,

It started in Iran.

And the bloody Russians,

Invade Afghanistan.

Men at war ooooooor,

Men at war oooooooooor,

Late at night when you're sleeping,

RDC's come a creepin all around, come a creepin all around HEY!"

So Erik marched on, a grin across his face, boots carrying on over the decent terrain. It took time, a little over an hour, but with silence once more over him he paused for a moment to reach for his phone when a twig snapped, his head whirling round to face not one, but two figures who paused mid step, each one frozen for just a moment as they watched Erik, analyzing him. Something was said, some form of signal and the two rushed Erik as he pocketed his phone, the song 40:1 blasting as he froze, unsure of what to do until they were almost upon him. He decided to try his luck and leaned forwards, practically jumping at the one on the left, his fist connecting with the man's chest. Something cracked and popped and Erik jerked back his left hand, shaking it profusely as he ducked a blow from the other man only to receive a kick to his shin for his effort.

Another blow caught his shoulder, and the man he nailed in the shoulder drew steel, a dirk if Erik could put a name to the blade and he fumbled for his own knife as he backed away from the man. The other drew a short sword and Erik swallowed, finding himself in a rapidly worsening situation as the man with the dirk rushed him, a battle cry of sorts ringing through the woods in an attempt to intimidate Erik, and it worked as he almost pissed his pants, adrenaline making it almost impossible to hold his knife correctly. Unfortunately Erik knew he could not outrun the two. The dirk wielder thrust as he closed, but Erik dodged to his right, only to receive a shallow cut to his right arm for his troubles as the short sword blurred past. Erik cried out, but managed to retaliate, his boot rushing up to catch the man heavily in the shin, his own toes hammering into the steel plate within painfully as the man cried out, falling to one knee as his partner returned, dirk slashing and thrusting as Erik once more fell back, knife ready in his hand.

The dirk wielder thrust towards Erik who moved right once more to avoid the attack, only for the blade to sweep across his chest, the pain stinging his chest as he tried to think outside the box. His mind was made up in a split second and with a feral scream he threw himself at the dirk wielder, his left hand smashing into the dirk wielders nose as his right foot came down heel first on his foot, the man screaming as something not belonging to Erik crunched. Then the blade once more flashed across his body, cutting into his right thigh and lighting quick across his left forearm. The pain was dull and pushed away by the adrenaline in Erik's veins as he brought up his left foot and planted it upon the man's chest, throwing him backwards while Erik attempted to disengage. Sadly the sword wielder was upon him, blade ready as he tried to catch Erik across his neck, the young man barely having the time to throw himself out of the way, his body hitting the ground hard as he rolled onto his stomach, scrambling for purchase as he threw himself back onto his feet, running as his bags rubbed awkwardly against his back. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the sword wielder chasing him down, gaining rapidly upon him as Erik rounded a tree, looking for anything that could help him.

Ducking under a branch Erik felt the muscles in his left leg tighten painfully, forcing him to slow as he turned, wishing he had something better than a knife to take on a sword. The man with the sword interrupted his thought process as he came from the other way around the tree, swinging his blade in a massive arc that Erik just barely dodged, the blade flashing past and embedding itself in a branch. The man grunted, pulling heavily upon the sword only to lose his balance as all the force of the metal music nailed him on the cheek, just below his left eye. He landed ass first, his hand attempting to bring his sword round but it would be to no avail as a steel toed boot caught him in the temple.

Erik panted as the song changed finally, and he bent over to pluck his phone and the sword from the ground as he contemplated what was the second longest four minutes and ten seconds of his life. He silently hoped he would not have to face another thirty eight men… he may have polish blood in his veins, but he wasn't exactly a rifleman gunning for invading Nazi soldiers. No, he silenced the phone and looked to the sword in hand. He was a Navy washout with a leg injury that would follow him through the rest of his life. Not nearly as badass. He looked down to the man on the ground and wondered briefly if he had killed him.

Erik then knelt, eyes on the man. An off white shirt, dull brown pants, sandy blond hair, a small trickle of blood matting his hair. Erik felt a pang of guilt, he took no pleasure in attacking the man, and kneeling he pulled a spare set of socks from his bag, and pulling a bottle of water out he wet the cloth, dabbing it to the man's forehead, applying mild pressure to the wound. He frowned and looked around for the other man, the other should have caught up. Erik sighed, pulling the down man up against a tree and dabbed at the wound once more before standing once more. Erik made his way back to the the area where he had left the other man and found him lying on his back, eyes staring up at the sky.

Erik cleared his throat, and the man, with his bloodied nose turned his head to face him. "Ah, so you beat Jordan. I assume you are here to finish me?"

Erik shrugged. "Actually I need you to lug Jordan's sorry ass back to wherever you came from."

The other man's eyes widened slightly. "I- you- he- Jordan is alive?"

Erik shrugged, crouching down and offering a hand. "Move yourself, unless you want to crawl until you find him."

The other man accepted Erik's hand, and he grunted as Erik righted him, helping the man stumble forwards, maybe three minutes of cursing, stumbling, and near falls and Erik found the other man, still on the ground. "See he is- GAH!"

Erik hit the ground, knee first, clutching at his side as the other man stumbled away. "Idiot, trusting me. Should have killed me while you had the chance."

Erik was then shoved to the ground, a long strand of rope bound his hands together, his back pack coming off as the man scrounged through it. Finding nothing of interest he patted Erik down, looking at his phone briefly and the knife before dropping them to turn to his partner, muttering about useless mirror and metal clips. Erik blinked, his hands quickly grabbing the items and forcing them into his pockets as his captor roused his companion with a well aimed kick. "Get up you fool!"

Erik grinned, his vision swimming as he winced, applying pressure to the wound. Half conscious from the pain and bleeding Erik eventually fell to the ground, head slamming home.

-03-

Far off a black robed figure, clad with a white mask and eyes of pale red flame watched, shaking with fury. The Human was her last chance, her bid for power squandered unless this could be turned in her favor somehow… yes, that was it, she would use this to shape his hate for humanity! Neither Ephemural nor Phalore could stop her now. She would bend this mortal instrument to her will. So she set off, her sight carrying her to the Human bandit camp. There she found her answer, and if the mask could shift, its grin would have appeared feral at that moment. Forwards she 'sprinted', covering the vast tract of land to watch her own work in progress.

-04-

Within the small camp, a slight figure lay curled upon the steel bottom of their cage. Their stomach growled and they curled up tighter, the sounds of the other two approaching only further cementing the furred figure's misery. An ear pricked as they spoke their tongue.

"Damn Lee, you and Jason got worked over by that kid."

"Oh shut it Daniel, Jason stepped on a twig and alerted our new friend here."

"Still, how did he work you over so well?"

"Not many people run at two with only their fists…"

"A tenacious bastard then. To bad, we could have used one of his kind."

"Well I won't miss him when we are finished, bastard broke my foot and my nose!"

A new voice spoke up weakly. "Shame, should have aimed for the jaw…"

The new voice was silenced with a sharp grunt of pain. The curled figure lifted their head just enough so one eye could take in the details. Lee raining several kicks upon the man. "Bastard, I will teach you before long."

"You couldn't teach a bird to fly."

"You little!" Another cry of pain, Lee's boot having caught the man in his side. "Throw him in with the beast-"

Without warning the three jumped as a loud blast of noise ripped through the air, the new comer blanching for a moment before fumbling a knife from his pocket, cutting his bonds. His dark eyes fell upon me for a moment and he bared his teeth as he turned to face the one called Lee, shouldering him to one side as he drove a fist into the startled Jason. The next scene was a flash, a blade freeing itself from Jason's side, the bonds on the man's wrist breaking, his stance shifting as he readied himself for the other two. Then he brought the sword down, into Jason's shoulder before stepping back towards the cage. The newcomer spoke then. "Two of you are injured, the other is to far away to get to the two in time. Stand down."

Defeated for the second time Lee dropped his dirk in the sand. The man approached Lee, who held out his hands to be bound, but the new man just slammed the crossguard of Jason's sword into his jaw with enough force to send a crack ringing through the camp.

The man leveled the sword on the last man. "You there, what is in the cage."

Daniel stuttered, pointing. "That one?"

"The only one."

"Why, it's a fox."

"What."

"A keidran."

The new man simply blanked out for a moment before holding out a hand. "Key."

"Yes sir!" The key… the key to her cage was promptly tossed to the new figure who stepped closer, the key working at the lock."

"Wait! Please don't! She is our meal ticket, we have families sir!"

"Ah, and your boys tried to kill me. I am not exactly feeling sympathetic to you right now." The man pulled the lock off the cage, and the creature sat up now, looking him in they eye, for this Human of all things was opening her cage. Terror struck her heart as he reached out, and she screwed her eyes shut while preparing for a blow. It never came. She opened one eye to find a hand held outstretched to her. "Can you understand me?"

She nodded yes.

"Good, we are leaving, grab what you can and go." She gave him a confused look, her mind rushing to process the order until he leaned down and picked up a strange looking bag. "Hurry up, grab and go!"

She didn't have to be told a third time, and even as Daniel and Jason cried out they ran through the camp, grabbing this and that, ruining the campsite before bolting away.

They ran, for what felt both like second and an eternity all wrapped together. It was almost sun set when the man fell, simply collapsing, gasping. He released his stolen goods and dropped his bag, pressing his back against a tree with a sigh as he held a hand to his side. "Ahh… that didn't nearly as bad as it did before…"

The Fox Keidran paused, looking at the man, amber eyes locked on the man. He looked back up and smiled grimly. "Go, go on, get… you shouldn't wait around."

"You are a strange Human." She said, venturing a step towards him.

"That's me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I saw you… and I clicked out, I just had to do something."

"But why?" She edged closer, and the man just shook his head.

"Not from around here."

"I can see that… you are bleeding, let me help you." She leaned in. Her paws roamed a bloodied shirt, both it and his pants baring several shallow slashed. "Where is it worse?"

"Lower back." Has gasped out.

She reached around him, eyes widening. He looked back up with mild curiosity.

"How bad?" It was a simple question, but she didn't want to answer him.

"Bad."

"He… hahaha." The man sucked a breath in and broke out in laughter. It was a strained thing, his eyes watering up. "Go… before one of those men catch up."

"No."

"Why?"

"You save me, I save you."

The man sighed. "Alright, good enough for me. Just use my shirt for a quick bandage."

The two set to shredding the shirt into strips which soon was used to bind the worst of his wounds and the man grinned. "Thanks for sticking around."

"I owe you."

"I hardly see it that way." The man said. He was a strange one, already moving about, sitting up, grabbing his bag from which he produced two bottle, handing one to the fox who shook her head in wonderment. Both took sips at the water, the man nodding. "Erik."

"Sorry?"

"My name is Erik."

"Hazel."

"Mmm… nice name."

"You are bleeding out… and you compliment my name?"

"We covered the fact I am strange already."

Hazel paused at that, shaking her head after a moment. "We need to continue on."

"Yes ma'am." The man picked up his bag, and some how managed to stand. "We will travel… oh let's say till I collapse?"

Hazel just sighed as the man wobbled, stumbling until she caught him. One arm draped over her neck, one around his side, the two set off in silence. Of course, Erik would not let it remain so. "Thank you again Hazel."

"Think nothing of it… you unlocked my cage."

"And you are dragging my half limp carcass away from said attempt."

Erik, after a moment laughed. "You are free!"

The word hit Hazel like a stone hurled by a sling. Erik just kept on giggling to himself, and soon the two were in the middle of a laughing fit. Overhead the moon rose, and a figure with pale red eyes looked on. Never in her life did she expect such a little nudge in the right direction and a burst of healing magic to be so potent. Still, she knew, it was still too early to celebrate, after all, the Human had to survive first.

Well! That was a great sessi- 3:20AM?! Hah, well. Here you guys go anyways, though it is probably rife with holes and what not, and probably very confusing, and it is not RAPF or WSSS, but I can explain!... actually I can't, this little slice of something was simply me writing to write, based on a prompt a friend gave me, so here she is? Shall this be the only chapter? Will I continue? I will let you all decide the fate of Erik and Hazel. Until my next random update, have a great time and don't forget to R&R! -Gate

(I really need to get better with naming people... Keidran specifically.


	2. Man and Beast

Change

Chapter two: Man and Beast.

-01-

Haze struggled under the weight of Erik, the man constantly blacking out only to jerk awake whenever he would twist wrong in Hazel's grasp. At the moment he was limp upon the Fox's shoulder, all of her effort put into supporting Erik as she pushed on, the first light of dawn finally cresting the horizon. Without warning Hazel hit the ground, her foot catching a stray root as both she and Erik hit the ground. The man simply groaned and curled up into a ball, refusing to move even as Hazel prodded his shoulder gently. "Erik, you need to open your eyes."

Nothing. The man simply lay there and a growing sense of panic escalated quickly as Hazel looked about, grasping for anything. Nothing, nothing, more nothing, she had nothing. It was useless, she could not save the man who saved her. She looked to the sky for something, anything, when she noticed it. A single column of wispy smoke. Hazel stood, glancing down at the ball that was Erik before taking off at a jog towards the smoke. The smoke grew closer until she burst from the forest, and before her lay a small Human settlement. She didn't stop until she registered the yells of a Human guard, sword drawn, a snarl fixed upon his face. "Halt you wretch, or I-"

Hazel cut the man off, her mind running on overdrive as she drew in ragged breath after ragged breath. "Help me please! My Master was attacked by bandits!"

The guard seemed to freeze, locking eyes with the Hazel who put on her best look of anguish, the attempt not hard after the day. The guard looked up to the forest before turning to the gate. "Aaron! Get out here!"

Another guard jogged up to the first. "Yes sir?"

"The bandits attack, grab Kaleb and Martin, this slave's master has been attacked." Aaron practically fell as he about faced, charging back into the town as the man knelt before Hazel. "Can you lead us to your master? How were they when you last saw them?"

"Yes… he is in a clearing not far from here, but he was injured trying to fight the three off."

The guardsman stood, rolling his shoulders, pauldrons shifting as he limbered up, the other three rejoining him, one of the others throwing a fist over their chest. "Ready to move sir!"

The man she had been talking to pulled a water skin from his belt and tossed it to Hazel, who took a gulp before standing, the man pointing to the woods. "Lead the way!"

Hazel set off at a pace, not quite a jog, but also not a run, her feet crying out with every step. The trees rushed past, her path guided by her own scent as she came upon the clearing, her body almost instantly giving out as she eyed Erik, the man still lying where he fell, curled tightly into a ball. One of the guardsmen, Aaron, knelt beside the wounded man, begging to roll him onto his back when Hazel shook her head. "The worst wound is on his back."

Aaron froze, rolling the man in the opposite direction, the blood staining his makeshift bandage breaking away, fresh crimson rolling from the wound. Aaron shook his head and the young man raised a hand, gathering up a slight amount of blue energy before pressing his palm to the wound. Aaron closed his eyes and concentrated, kneeling over the man for two long minutes before pulling away his hand. The wound was still present, but smaller, no longer as deep. The guard stood then, shaking his head. "They hit something vital sir, he needs to see Allen soon if he wants to make it."

"Kaleb, Martin, get the stretcher ready." The two set about about pulling the thing from one of their packs, snapping it together as the guard captain surveyed the area, hand on the hilt of his sword. Hazel knelt over Eric then, gently pulling the bag from his back, shouldering it herself before gently shifting Eriks legs onto the stretcher as Aaron moved the rest of the man onto the Canvas. Hazel watched as the two, Kaleb and Martin, picked the stretcher up and began making their way to town, Hazel and the others right behind them.

-02-

Erik stirred, acutely aware of something, a warmth receding from his body, the odd feeling of cloth upon his skin. He frowned, opening his eyes even as fatigue washed over him. A man in his mid thirties, dressed in white robes, leaned over him, a dark mop of hair flowing over his rounded face to form a neatly trimmed beard. His blue eyes bore into Erik for a moment, before sighing. "You are awake, you should count your lucky stars that you didn't lose more blood than you did."

Erik blinked, his head still fogged. "Where am I, and why-" He paused for a moment. "And why am I naked?"

The man stood then, taking in a deep breath. "You are currently within the town of Landown after sustaining several wounds, one serious stab to your lower back. I have been working to repair the damage, which has been met with mixed results. Do you have any old injuries son?"

Erik paused for a moment, before shaking his head. "None that can be fixed."

The man nodded after a moment before handing Erik two folded garments. "Here, dress yourself."

Erik accepted the clothes and the older man exited the room, leaving Erik to swing his legs off the side of the bed, standing. He unfolded the clothing slowly, grimacing as his muscles tightened and pulled against him as he moved. Still, he managed to pull on a pair of undergarments and fit into a loose set of tan robes. Afterwards he simply sat back down, his mind swirling as he retraced his steps mentally. It was a rush, the accident, his wondering, the bandits, the stab, the woman-

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door and he cleared his throat. "Come in."

The man from earlier, he still did not know his name, opened the door "I have your Slave and other things, feel free to leave when you wish."

In walked the Fox… Keidron? Keidran. Her name was Hazel? He mentally shrugged, his eyes quickly taking in the mute crimson and white pattern that adorned most of her visible body, her amber eyes, framed by that same crimson, white making up her cheeks and throat with twin black stripes on either side of her muzzle. Last was the mop of light brown hair between her ears, which currently flicked in mild irritation as Erik had openly observed her. Hazel dropped his bag on the ground, staring back, the awkwardness palpable. He paused for a moment, the man said she was his Slave? He mentally recoiled. He shook his head and looked to the woman who saved his life, the very thought of owning her repulsive.

After a long moment he reached out towards her, noting the way she flinched slightly as he internally sighed. "May I please have my bag?"

Hazel passed him both his bag, another canvas bag and a sword. Erik accepted them, laying them out upon the bed, digging through their contents. More clothing, a portion of preserved meat, flint and tinder, a water skin, a copper flask, a bit of cloth, a short segment of rope, and a bed roll. Feeling around for anything else he produced a small pouch containing forty two silver pieces and a single gold coin. Erik nodded, and slipped on the heavier canvas bag. With sword in hand he watched as Hazel grabbed the other bag after a moment's hesitation, before flowing Erik out of the room and with a few moments of walking the two exited the building, Erik offering up one last thank you in the form of two silvers.

Erik trekked through the dirt street that made up the town's central road and stumbled upon a sword shop in quick order where he purchased a sheath and belt for the sword for five silver. Another two sliver got him another bag of salted meat and Erik nodded, smiling as he made his way out the town's northern gate with a smile, humming to himself as he went. He did not know how far they walked, but they seemed to be away from prying eyes.

Hazel nearly ran into the quiet man before her when he turned around to face her, arms dragging her into a fierce hug that honestly caught her off guard, his contact breaking soon afterwards as he smiled. "Well, Hazel, I owe you my life. But I don't like owing anyone anything. So you are free."

He dropped his canvas bag then and motioned for his own bag which she handed over hesitantly. Erik put on a winning smile, nodded, and motioned all around. "I hope you enjoy your freedom miss, have a good life."

Erik turned and forced himself to start walking, his mind screaming for him to stop. He still did not completely comprehend the intelligent animals. Hell, he didn't even know where he was. He shrugged it off then, it was too late now. He began to wonder how to get the information he needed at the next town as the gentle sound of gravel crunching reached his ears. Still, it was something to be mugged by blade wielding bandits, save a Fox from slavery, and get healed- He brain froze for a moment. How had he been healed again?

Another mental shrug, he was well practiced in the art, and he started walking again. Another thought reached him, what would he do in this world? He glanced to one side, looking over the scenery, the peaceful greens and brown hues mixing with the blue skies above. A smile slowly spread across his face, and he would cross that bridge when he needed to. Reaching around to his bag he patted around inside until he pulled out his phone once more, noting the charge of 87%, odd that it hadn't gone down, but who would he be to turn down the gift of entertainment. He entered his password and quickly navigated over to the music tab, selecting a song he hadn't listened to in a long time. The song had no words, but it's steady build up motivated the man. El Dorado by Two Steps from Hell, a good bit of music that had been with him for a long time.

Erik kept to the path, walking with his music for hours, until at last his stomach rumbled and he sighed. He found a little spot to sit not far from the road in the form of a log in a clearing and Erik gratefully sat upon the thing, rubbing his back as he looked to the sky. The sun had shifted considerably, and Erik decided to camp within the clearing as he paused his music, the song having long since changed, and he began to collect a bit of firewood from the surrounding area, making a neat pile in the center of the clearing. He wondered briefly if he should have kept the bed roll, but figured it was being put to better use as he drew a piece of meat from the small canvas pouch it was kept in, the salty taste causing his face to screw up for a moment before he continued chewing.

The star overhead dipped further downwards, and Erik took a moment to produce his flint and tinder. A scrap along the flint with his sword and a shower of sparks leapt into the kindling below. He blew upon it gently, wispy grey smoke rising before him as red tendrils began to leap up hungrily, lapping at the wood as Erik fed a few more pieces to the blaze before laying down nearby, head on his backpack. The stars began to fade into view, and Erik felt a bit of surprise wash over him as the sky became blanketed with the tiny white dots.

Slowly he dozed off, eyes drifting closed. Snap. The sound of a branch breaking might as well been a cannon blast, Erik shooting up, his hand reaching for his sword. He managed to stand, sword drawn, scanning every direction he could. Nothing. He called out. "Show yourself!"

He winced internally at the volume of his voice, but watched as a man emerged, hands raised. "Apologies sir, a slave o' mine escaped the caravan. Thought this might have been their fire."

Erik warily accepted the answer, lowing his sword. "A shame, hopefully you find them before too long."

His gut twisted at those words, but he couldn't just strike the man down, no, he had a caravan. Still… Erik nodded towards the road. "I haven't seen anything here, perhaps they are on the other side of the road?"

"Perhaps, thank you stranger." The man moved to exit the clearing, throwing a silver coin to Erik.

Erik let the coin lay where it fell and added a few more branches to the fire before laying down again. It was hard enough to sleep under the stars, the task only made harder by those suddenly finding his camp. Finally he drifted off.

-03-

Erik sat up as something moving in the forest caught his attention and he cursed the fact he was a light sleeper as once more he found himself feeding wood to a dying flame, hand taking up his sword. Nothing. Again. Erik wondered if this was how every night would go or if this was a one time thing. He doubted he would be so lucky as for it to be the latter. Erik settled down, resting the sword by his side as he sighed. Crunch. Erik swore aloud and turned to face the forest and watched the man from earlier stumble into his camp. "Damnit… They slipped away!"

Erik sighed. "You again."

The slaver looked to Erik and grimaced. "Sorry stranger, but is seems another Keidran found my slave, they are around here somewhere."

Erik went to say something, his eyes scanning the forest when he spotted something that made his heart still. Hazel looked back at him with wide eyes and Erik stood, whipping his head to one side, pointing. "I heard something over there, come on!"

Erik charged randomly into the forest with the slaver in tow, both with swords drawn as they ran.

In the forest Hazel had frozen, Erik had seen her, but had lead the man away. He was a strange Human. Her heart still raced as she slowly sat down. The young wolf had run off earlier and now she was alone, confused. She sat there, for how long she did not know, ears constantly flicking about in an attempt to catch the slightest of sounds. Her heart had finally calmed when she heard someone clear their throat. Hazel slowly turned to face Erik, his frame lit by the golden light of the fire, one hand outstretched. "He is gone."

"Why did you do that?" She asked, eyeing his hand.

"You saved my life." He paused for a moment. "And I never did like slavery."

Hazel took his hand, standing with his help as he took her bag, walking with her towards his camp. She sat down, watching him as he laid out the bed roll, nodding to her as he stood back up. "Get some sleep."

"What about you?" The question made Erik chuckle.

"I will be awake, lest anything happen."

The Fox walked over to the bed roll, glancing over at Erik who kept his sword nearby, eyes watching the forest. "Why are you doing this Erik?"

"I was raised to be a gentleman. It's the one thing my family got right." He smiled. "Now off to bed with you."

Hazel lay there, wondering briefly on how she had run once more into the strange man known as Erik, sleep slowly taking her.

-04-

A set of pale red eyes watched the scene unfold, and they relished in the afterglow of success. The Human had been a good catch, and now her plans would finally be set in motion. The world of Mekkan would soon undergo a change, but it was a change not even Laminuna, Demigod of Keidran would expect. Before Laminuna, a Union of Man and Beast was forming.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter this go around, and for those wonder, yes I have shifted the Demigods around a bit. Neutral is now truly neutral, Phalore pushes for Human supremacy, and Laminuna is after Keidran dominance. Hopefully you all are enjoying this so far as I get back into the swing of things. -Gate.


	3. Beautiful

Change

Chapter three: Beautiful

-01-

Hazel stirred, rolling over as she opened her eyes, the sunlight strange, as her owner had yet to rouse her. She sat upright suddenly, her eyes glancing about until they found Erik. The man was standing off to one side, his strange clothing on once more with the sword still hanging from his side. He turned and upon seeing her smiled, Hazel returning the gesture as he approached. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept ok." The words brought on a nod from Erik, who offered a bag smelling of preserved deer.

"Eat up, I will pick up the camp." Hazel moved off the bed roll, pulling a piece of meat from the bag as Erik began to roll up the simple affair, humming all the while. Strapping the thing to the canvas bag he picked it up, rolling his shoulders. "I figure I can walk you farther from the town, get you away from the others so you can make it home."

Hazel sighed, looking to the man. "I don't have a home."

Erik paused for a moment, his face twisting, before shaking his head. "We will find you home then."

Hazel nearly fell off the log and she looked to the man. His face had softened up some, leaving Hazel to wonder aloud. "Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why…"

Erik knelt down, just two strides away. "It is the right thing to do, and nothing short of my life ending will stop me from trying to do the right thing."

"But you are a Human."

"Just because we are not of the same species, is not an excuse for me to not help you."

Hazel was stunned, no words coming to mind as she paused. Erik seemed to wait for something, before deflating somewhat, nodding to her. "Of course, I can understand your aversion to a Human companion."

Hazel watched him, mind swirling as she stood from the log. She rest a her right hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, a spark in his eyes, her voice a near whisper. "The choice is really mine to make?"

"Yes."

Hazel threw her arms around the man, embracing him tightly, head resting on his shoulder. "Thank you Erik."

Erik returned the hug after a moment, patting her back gently. Hazel broke away a moment later, nodding to him with a slight smiled. "What are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

Erik laughed, nodding to her as he shouldered his bag, checking his boots with a stomp. Then he was off, leading her back to the road. Hazel quietly wondered just where Erik was from, to be the man he was.

-03-

Erik and Hazel walked side by side at a decent pace, the town of Landown left miles behind. The greenery around Erik was memorizing, almost more so then the clean air. Everything about this new world was better then his own. Until his thoughts went to his friends. He frowned slightly when his mind drifted back to his world, and those few close friends he had left. He sighed quietly, his eyes glimpsing one of Hazel's ears twitching towards him. The woman was a mystery to him, he knew nothing about her save for the facts she was a Fox Keidran.

It was odd, now that he thought about it, that his mind could simply ignore this and allow him to promise what he had. A promise that he still would not break if he could help it. Strange to think it would have been during a similar age of swords and steel on his world that such chivalry was born, and stranger still that it would never focus upon slave or serf. The radical change would probably get him burned at the stake or something equally painful should anyone of that day and age from his world see him at this moment. That brought a grin to his face, a quiet chuckle rising from his throat. Hazel turned her head slightly to face him. "What is so funny?"

"Just thinking of how people from where I am from would react to me helping you."

Hazel looked to him questioningly. "How would they respond?"

"They wouldn't be happy." Erik grinned. "Not that I would care."

"Why would you not care?"

"Because it would be a same if a few threats stopped me from being me."

"You are a strange Human."

"Is that really such a bad thing?" Hazel fell quiet, leaving Erik to wonder if it was a bad thing himself. Hazel spoke up not a minute later, interrupting Erik's train of thought.

"No, it is not."

Erik smiled softy, looking over at Hazel briefly as a question began to form in his mind. "So, how many different Keidran are there?"

"You don't know?"

With a shrug Erik supplied the simplest answer her could. "I am not from around here."

"I am starting to see that more and more."

That put the grin right back on Erik's face. He knew he looked ridiculous, grinning like a loon as his grandmother would say. "Good thing, I was wondering if you needed glasses."

Something smacked softly against his leg and Erik craned his neck to the side, looking down to find Hazel's tail wagging in irritation. He decided to tone down his personality and nod. "Sorry, it's just that I am new here. Arrived in port not even a week again and got lost. A stranger in a strange land."

"Then you want to learn about the country?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Hazel seemed to consider what he asked, mulling it over before turning to look at him. "There are five major groups of Keidran. Wolf Keidran, Fox Keidran, Dog Keidran, Tiger Keidran, and Cat Keidran."

Hazel continued on, explaining what she knew and didn't know, often pausing so Erik could ask for clarification on certain generalized topics. All was going well until a rather unwanted subject sprang up.

"So, the Humans enslave all five species?"

"Yes..."

Erik looked over, Hazel appearing somewhat deflated. "Were you...?"

"Yes..."

Erik kicked himself mentally, every curse he could think of being muttered towards himself as he reached out, laying a hand on the Fox's shoulder, amber eyes met brown and Erik nodded to Hazel. "But not anymore, so long as I have a say in it."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence, Erik's gaze wondering to the blue skies above. Hazel clasped her hands together, looking over at Erik who seemed oblivious to the world at that very moment, mind processing the information even as she herself had to wonder where he came from. She shuddered for a moment, the memories of her life in slavery rearing up. A hand fell upon her shoulder just then and when she turned Erik was reaching out for her, staring back. "Something wrong?"

With a shake of her head he let go of her shoulder, looking forwards once more as he shifted his backpack. Erik looked back up again, eyes watching the horizon as he pulled his phone out, Hazel looking the object over curiously as he pressed the power button, the phone happily informing him that it was roughly midday. He turned to face her again. "Would you happen to know how far it is to the next town?"

"No, I never traveled the roads with my former owners." She looked down the dusty path, trying to ignore the frown that Erik wore for a moment. He let it vanish with a quiet sigh. The two rounded a slight bend, Hazel's curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"What is it like where you come from?" Erik faltered for a moment, looking over at her with a bitter smile.

"Well, I am from a small town, little place out in the middle of nowhere. My home was built on a river and I lived there with my family. We had a good time out there, for a long time. The people were nice, everyone got along for the most part, life was peaceful. Now I am here."

"Why not just go home?"

"Because the last thing I remember before waking up here, is dying."

Hazel looked over towards him, somewhat skeptical, so he continued. "I was... in something comparable to a carriage. It had been pulling out onto a road when another barreled into it. The next thing I knew I was here, being hounded by the two who brought me to you."

Hazel let her ears fold back as she looked away, for it seemed like he was not lying. She grimaced, it would not be an easy change then. She turned to face him, his eyes focused on a point in the distance and the Fox reached out for him, taking his hand in her own as she squeezed it lightly. The irony was not lost on her, that each of them had nothing. No family, no home to return to. "Erik?"

His head turned, his war, brown eyes meeting amber orbs. "Yes Hazel?"

"Once we find my home, where will you go?"

He shrugged, not having a real answer for either of them. "I will find somewhere."

Hazel gave his hand a squeeze, looking away for a moment, an idea coming to her mind even as her every instinct screamed against it. "You could stay with me."

That gave Erik pause, but he nodded, smiling now. "Thank you Hazel."

The Fox then gave a quiet yelp as two arms wrapped around her, her movement stopped as Erik briefly hugged her before continuing on. She had to truly wonder just what his old life was like, as no normal Human would have ever reacted like that. Of course, she was starting to wish he was the normal Human. It would have been a nice change of pace to have a nice man like Erik as a master. She shook the thought from her head, following after him.

Erik chuckled, nodding his head. "Maybe this place wont be so bad if everyone is half as kind as you."

Hazel looked to him, curious once more. "As kind as me?"

"You saved my life."

"You gave me mine."

Erik waved her off. "Nonsense, I just handed you the key."

"And pointed the slaver the wrong way?"

Erik shrugged. "If it keeps you safe then I will happily run slavers ragged all night long."

He touched the hilt of his sword, as if to make sure it was still there. It was and he let his hand rest there, his feet still kicking up dust on the trail they wondered. He paused to take a sip of water and looked over the surrounding forest. "Hazel?"

"Yes Erik?" She looked over at the man.

"You like music?"

The Fox paused for a moment. "I have only heard one or two musical pieces before."

Hazel tilted her head in confusion as Erik looked... stunned, for lack of a better word. "You have only ever heard two songs before in your life?"

The mirror burst to life much to Hazel's surprise, the glass showing various images and colors as Erik tapped upon the screen.

She nodded, and Erik pulled out that strange black mirror from his pocket. "I couldn't live without music, never, it got me through too much in life."

The mirror burst to life much to Hazel's surprise, the glass showing various images and colors as Erik tapped upon the screen. The song, a slow tuning of a guitar and drum for the entrance, lead quickly into the vocals, Erik holding back the urge to sing as it played for all the world to here.

"Mama, don't you cry

Don't you worry

I cannot stay here any longer

The time has come to find a distant calling

That only seems to get much stronger

And, I know it's hard

To see the one you come to lean on make his way

Far beyond the world but I can't stay

I won't stop running

I'm only getting closer

To getting off the ground this time

The sky is calling, the wind is at my shoulders

Won't let this chance pass me by

Mama, I'm bent to fly."

Erik let the song play on, an amused smirk evident as Hazel focused intently on the phone, her ears twitching as she sampled the music, tail slowly wagging the entire time. Her head began to nod with the music and Erik's smirk softened into a smile as she looked back to him now. "This is music where you come from?"

"Yes."

Hazel paused for a moment, looking over at the man. "Erik, why did you tell me you arrived by port?"

"Well, what's easier to stomach, arrival by port? Or death?"

"Death."

The Fox's answer caused Erik to blink, his face full of surprise. "Wait, really?"

"You do not act like other Humans from around here."

Erik just shrugged. "That just means I am doing something right."

Hazel looked at the man and laughed, shaking her head as Erik grinned back. Erik looked up down at the phone and frowned. The screen informing him it was nearing six pm. "We should consider making camp soon."

Hazel looked over to Erik before looking up at the sun, it's position getting steadily lower. "It is starting to get late."

The two wondered on, until Erik pointed out a small break in the underbrush. "There."

They stepped from the dirt path, Erik pushing ahead of Hazel, the underbrush tugging at his pants as he moved through regardless. Abruptly the greenery fell away, leaving Erik standing on the edge of a clearing, the man looking around as Hazel joined him. He nodded in approval, dropping his bag to one side as he began to collect twigs and branches. Hazel stood, watching him for a moment before dropping her own bag, moving to help pile sticks and leaves in the middle of the clearing as Erik knelt over the small pile, his small knife held in hand as he ran it along his flint, sparks kicking up from the steel.

With a coaxing breath Erik watched as orange tendrils of flame and acrid smoke begin to rise together, the fire small but steady. Erik stood then, retrieving both the bottles and the water skin as he turned to Hazel. "Would you happen to know if there is a stream nearby?"

Hazel flicked her ears about, sampling the air for a moment before nodding. "There is one nearby, farther into the forest."

Erik nodded, moving off to refill the bottles. It took roughly a minute's walk to actually find the stream, and despite it's lacking width, the little water flow had depth, nearly three feet deep at it's center the water had a slight chill to it. He let the water run through his finger and Erik decided he would have to come back later and bathe himself as a hint of the sweat wafted up to great him. He uncorked the water skin, emptying it into the water flow only to plunge it in a moment later, the man allowing his mind a brief reprieve from it's constant thought process as he filled the containers.

-04-

Laminuna watched the Human known as Erik with mild interest. So she had killed him to bring him here? Interesting indeed, what was more so was how quickly he was bonding with the young Keidran. How little effort the Demigod need to put forth to drive them together was underwhelming at best, as she had figured short of cuffing them together that they would never remain in each other's company.

Still, she could not complain, he was bonding with the Keidran which suited her just fine. In time, maybe the Human would understand what she was doing, maybe even see the merit in it. Oh well, the two of them were destine for a world of pain, and only one of them would survive it.

-05-

Erik returned to the little camp site, dark slowly setting in as he set down the containers. Hazel looked up at him, having rolled out the bed roll, sitting upon it. He smiled, handing her one of the bottle as he took a generous sip from one of the others. "That's a nice little stream back that way."

He dug around in his bag as he spoke, handing Hazel the bag of preserved venison. "Here, eat up, I am going to see if I can't rid myself of a bit of this stench."

Hazel grinned as he scrunched up his face, lifting his head with a fake cough. "I am telling you, don't stand down wind!"

He slipped away with a grin, leaving Hazel alone with the food. He reached the stream in short order, quickly stripping he cleared out his pockets before wading into the stream with his dirty laundry in hand. So there he stood, in the middle of the stream, washing his clothes, when he looked up. Twin golden eyes bore into his, and he looked back down at his laundry before whipping his head back up to face the golden orbs, glowing faintly in the twilight.

A dry rasping voice grated against Erik's ears as the thing emerged, revealing a figure in a white mask and black voluminous robes. "You are not of this world boy."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Oh good, so I noticed."

"Watch your tongue boy!"

Erik grinned. "What's that matter, I am just one man."

"But you are the key to my down fall, yet a piece necessary for my rise!"

The words washed over Erik, and he looked up at the thing, arching an eyebrow. "Who might you be exactly?"

"I am Phalore! Demigod of the Human race!"

"Mhmm, and you know, you guys are some kind of perverted, a good portion of the people I have meet in this world have this thing about showing up while I am naked. Am I just that good looking?"

"Your insolence wears my patients thin."

"And the fact you continue talking to me while I am naked is not helping your case either buddy."

"YOU DARE TO CONTINUE-"

Phalore froze, a wave of water slapping into his robes as Erik threw more water his way. "You want to talk about thin patients? You are literally interrupting my bath, normally I would be all for you crazies, but right now? Scram."

"YOU-!" He never finished his sentence, a bolt of light striking him down, Phalore simply vanishing. Erik turned to the opposite bank, looking at a similarly dressed figure, but this time they eyes were twin orbs of soft red, almost pink.

"Are you safe Human?"

"Yeah, but I am getting real tired of this whole, 'Meeting people in the nude' thing I have going on."

"It will only get better before it gets worse."

The figure vanished, and Erik sighed, pulling his pants away from himself once more as he checked both banks. Erik let out a sigh of relief, his muscles relaxing at long last as he threw a wadded pair of wet jeans onto the bank, now working on his shirt.

"Erik?"

The man froze, looking up to find none other then Hazel looking down at him. "Yes?"

"I thought I heard fighting..."

"You did, between two others."

"Are you hurt?"

"The only thing that hurts is my privacy from how hard it's been violated."

Hazel seemed to take notice of what he meant with a glance and she turned her head away. "Sorry Erik, I just heard-"

A strange combination of yip and yelp filled the air as cold water met fur. "Apology accepted."

Erik grinned up at her from the water as he pulled on his underwear, throwing his wet shirt up onto the bank beside his pants. He reached down into the water, producing a handful of sand that he began to scrub away at his shoulders with. It was not exactly soap, but it would serve as a temporary solution until he got his hands on some. He turned away from Hazel, quickly loosing track of the Fox even as she entered the water behind him, clothing left on the bank as she moved down stream from Erik.

It was maybe two minutes into his wash when Erik turned, finding Hazel standing maybe a dozen feet away, sitting near the bank, raking her fingers through her fur. She looked up at Erik, tilting her head to one side. "What, you got me wet, I might as well wash up."

Erik nodded, as if it made perfect sense, and turned around. He felt as if someone had lit his cheeks on fire, a deep crimson washing over him as Hazel stood, wading closer to him. "Is something wrong Erik?"

Erik shook his head, looking back at the Fox with a slight smile. "Sorry, its not everyday I bathe with someone a beautiful as you."

* * *

A/N: Well Ladies and gents, here is another chapter of this strange romance I am writing, and I am quickly learning why you should never write with a fever, but hey, I updated the story! Let's see just how far down the rabbit hole Erik is, and hope that I actaually managed to put out a decent chapter while in this horrid state. Hope you all enjoyed and I will see yall next time. -Gate


	4. The Promise

Change

Chapter 4: The Promise

-01-

Hazel blinked, once, twice. Her tail swishing in what she hoped was agitation. "I think… I misheard you."

Erik arched an eyebrow. "Oh, why is that?"

"I thought you just called me beautiful."

"Is it so wrong to tell the truth?"

All was quiet for a moment, Hazel looking over the man, frowning. She hesitated, unsure of what to say. Erik simply nodded. "Sorry, let's just get back to camp."

He rose from the water, and opening his backpack he produced the tan robes he had been given by the man. He used it like a towel, simply scraping the moisture from his body. The sound of a rapid, wet flopping noise reached Erik and he turn, catching a glimpse of Hazel shaking the water from her fur only to look away just as quick. He ignored the heat blooming on his face as he called out. "Hazel, catch."

The keidran looked up in time to have her face enveloped by the fabric. Erik took the brief moment to change into a fresh set of clothes. He looked over again as Hazel picked up her rags, a worn shirt and a skirt, if one could call the flimsy piece of cloth such. One hand reached idly into his bag and he withdrew a pair of shorts and a navy blue shirt. "Hazel."

"Hmm?" She looked up, getting ready to put on the shirt, noting Erik's diverted gaze and his extended arm, the clothes offered to her.

"Here, you can see if these fit you."

She accepted them, running a hand over the material. It was soft, sturdy stuff. A far cry from anything she had ever worn. Slipping into the garments she ruefully noted the shorts were too big, but it seemed Erik had expected this for in his hands was a belt of woven fibers.

Erik arched an eyebrow at the sight of the Fox in his clothes, the differing shades of the dark blue shirt and faded shorts having a certain appeal in their contrast to the auburn and cream of her fur. He then mentally shrugged, grabbing his bag and sword. Underfoot loam crunched, Erik noting the dryness of the forest. "Seems it hasn't rained here in awhile."

"We are only just moving into the rainy season."

"Oh good, well, we will have to get better camping gear in the next town."

Hazel looked to the man. "Why didn't we get it back in Landown?"

"Honestly? Because I was still in a state of mild shock, my head wasn't all there."

The Fox looked at the back of the man's head, eyebrow arched. Soon the light of the little fire appeared through the twilight, and Erik moved to the blaze, adding fuel to the fire. Setting his damp clothes near the blaze he turned to the packs, unrolling the bed roll before taking his own bag and scooting closer to the fire, using the thing as a pillow.

Hazel took the bed roll, lying down yawning yawning softly. Just as she drifted off, Erik's voice could be heard at a whisper. "Good night Hazel."

-02-

The sun emerged slowly upon the horizon, birds stirring and chirping as two figures lay sleeping by the long dead remains of a fire. It was then fate played its hand. Heavy guitar cords ripped through the air, much to the surprise of a Fox and chagrin of a Human who reached for the device, silencing it with a reprimanding tap to the screen.

Erik sat up, looking around at the shimmering green foliage, his mind really kicking into high gear when Hazel entered into view. The Fox had discarded her shirt sometime in the night, something that would have normally flustered the man if it were not for way her tail lashed about, fluffed out, along with her raised fur, ears flicking in irritation.

Then Erik found himself flustered as Hazel crawled over on all four to look at the screen, stopping only inches away from the man as she looked at the devise in his hand. The Fox looked up at him quizzically. "I thought you needed to touch it for it to make noise."

"No, that is a preset alarm, meant to wake me up for work." He noted how Hazel continued to stare at the screen curiously so he shifted his grip on the device and offered it to her. He nodded before turning towards his bag, producing the two water bottles, offering one to Hazel before taking his own.

The bag of preserved meat was found quickly and Erik opened the thing, offer a strip to Hazel before taking one himself, sticking it in his mouth. He stashed the bag then, double checking he had most of his gear together he stood, buckling the sword to his belt, smiling as he kicked a bit of dirt over the fire pit. "Alright Hazel, let's get moving!"

Overhead the sun had shifted, the burning ball slowly descending, dark clouds gathering in the sky as two figures moving along the side of a road at a slow pace watched the horizon before them, sun in their eyes, the darkness sweeping in rapidly. With a quiet sigh Erik put voice to his thoughts. "I just had to say something about the rain."

"You did."

"And now the rain is coming."

"It is."

"Can you shut me up next time?"

"Sure."

They continued to walk down the dusty path, until rounding a bend in the road Hazel pointed ahead of them. "There is a town up ahead."

Erik looked up to find that indeed a small town surrounded by freshly plowed fields had come into view. Apparently too small to have a guard assigned to the perimeter Erik and Hazel entered the town unmolested, the quaint little place almost cozy. Almost.

Every eye seemed to follow the two of them, or much to Erik's chagrin and Hazel's quiet dismay the fox that walked beside him, dressed in clothing that none of the town's people had ever encountered.

Of course, Erik's own outfit was out of place, blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Had he thought ahead he may have considered wearing the more native clothing, but he had not been in a thinking mood. No, he had been more concerned with the ever present dark clouds hovering high above, heavy gusts of wind battering the trees and kicking up dust from the path.

It didn't take long to find the small building acting as an Inn, a single story affair. Erik pushed into the darkened interior, faint candle light casting a flickering yellow hue across the room. Behind the counter a young man, possibly younger than Erik, looked up as him, ignoring Hazel's presence. Erik felt a tinge of annoyance at the constant belittling of the keidran. The man didn't seem to notice Erik's look, straightening up slightly behind the counter. "How can I help you?"

"I would imagine I am looking for a room." The younger man seem to flush with slight embarrassment.

"Aye… would you be interested in a room sir?"

Erik arched an eyebrow slightly, wondering who had mentored the boy before him before nodding, resigning himself to the task at hand. "Yes, I am interested in a room, are any available, and if so what is the price?"

The boy blinked but managed a nod. "Yes sir, we have two rooms open, a single and a double, we charge a silver a night for each person."

Erik nodded, grumbling under his breath as he reached into his pocket, drawing out two pieces of silver which he quickly placed on the counter. "I will take the double."

The kid looked at the door, then back to Erik. "Is there someone else coming?"

Inhaling slowly Erik did his best to put on a friendly smile, of course, his best was smoky awful, the kid turning several shades later as Erik raised a hand, a single finger pointing to Hazel. "Aye, she is standing next to me."

"Sir we have cag-"

Erik's gaze shifted from cool to annoyed, one hand raising up to cut the boy off. "She stays with me or we are leaving, that is that."

"I- Er, yes sir, that can be arranged. If you would... " He gestured towards a door located along the wall, leading Erik and Hazel down a short hall. With that Erik and Hazel were admitted into their room. Two beds with straw mattresses were arranged against either wall, two chests at their feet with a table and unlit candle centered under a dusty window.

"Well, it will work for the night." Erik said, turning to face Hazel with a slight smile. "Go ahead and get comfortable, we will be moving on at first light."

Hazel blinked, looking to the man for a moment before sitting on her bed, shouldering her pack. "Alright Erik, what will you be doing?"

Setting his pack down Erik looked to the fox. "Going to fetch a thing or two, I shouldn't be long."

True to his word Erik returned not half an hour later, two plates of steaming food in hand, one holding a rare steak, the other holding a smaller portion with a somewhat wrinkled potato beside it. "Well, it's no three course meal, but it should hold us over."

Setting the plate of rare steak upon the nightstand Erik moved to eat his own simple meal, grimacing slightly with the first bite, the flavor utter plain compared to the food he had eaten all of his life. He continued to eat, simply to keep his energy up, but he eyed the food with weary disappointment. Chewing his second bite he looked up, nodding for Hazel to take the other plate, which she did with only mild hesitation. Inwardly he sighed, returning his gaze to his plate.

It would take time for the fox to get use to him, after all, she made it sound like he was one of a kind. Half finished with the meal he wondered if there were any others like himself, either in their dislike for slavery, or in their origins being from another world. That or the strange beings from before.

A soft voice snapped him from his suddenly from his thoughts. "Erik? Are you feeling well?"

He glanced up at Hazel with a smile. "Yes, just tired after a long day of walking."

The fox nodded and set aside her empty plate, laying down in the candlelight, Erik shifting slightly as he once more began to cut at the plain meat. It did not take long for him to finish, the sun having been gone for some time during the meal itself. Erik set his plate to the side, laying in bed as he simply gazed at the ceiling, wondering just what he was doing. What was he doing here? He had just gone along with it like it was a dream. Yet he was here, a long way from home.

With a quiet sigh he began working his shirt off, attempting to ward off the slight heat of the inn. Turning his head he heaved one heavy breath, blowing out the candle before settling down, folding his hands over his chest. It was bitter irony that he didn't sleep. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling as moonlight poured in through the windows, wondering just how he had slept on the ground the night before. He rolled over, the bed creaking slightly.

It was maybe three hours later that he heard something. A soft stirring, blankets rustling. Erik rolled over, looking to Hazel who had begun to fidget in her sleep, rolling over as she kicked her blankets away. A quiet whine slowly began to build in her throat, moon light reflecting mutely from a tear that slowly ran down her cheek.

Erik sat up quickly, feet touching the ground as he made his way over to the sleeping fox who turned over once more, whimpering in her sleep. Reaching out he hesitated for a moment, hand hovering over her. She whimpered quietly again, curling into herself and Erik made his move, laying his hand gently upon her shoulder. Gently he held his hand there, not sure of what to do, his thumb idly stroking her soft fur.

Her head slowly turned upwards, her eyes opening as she peered up at the man over her, silhouetted by the moonlight as he slowly knelt by her bed, a gentle smile on his face. She propped herself up, Erik retracting his hand only for Hazel to catch it, holding it in her own. "Erik?"

"Sorry, it sounded as if you were having a bad dream."

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No no." He moved up, sitting near the foot of her bed as he continued to hold her hand. "Couldn't sleep myself, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"I am now… just a bad dream."

"Well, it is over now."

Hazel gave a quiet sigh, looking away from him. "For now."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I am just… I don't want to be alone again."

Erik nodded in understanding. "I will stay with you."

"You don't have to, I know I am just a Keidran."

"Hazel, you are not just a Keidran, you are my friend."

The fox looked to the man again, squeezing his hand gently. "Erik, you can't be my friend."

"Why not?"

"Because you are Human."

"So what." He shrugged. "That is no reason for me to leave you alone."

"Erik…"

"I am not going anywhere, I will be right here."

Hazel seemed to hesitate, still holding his hand even as he made to stand. "Do you promise?"

"I promise I will be here when you wake up." He replied with a smile. Turning he made to return to his bed when he realized Hazel still held his hand. He turned to face her, the fox still staring up at him, eye wide.

"Erik… can… can you lay with me?" She asked quietly. Carefully he sat again on the side of her bed. "I hear… that it helps… with bad dreams." She managed, voice slowly growing quieter. He hesitated for a moment, it would not be his first time sleeping with someone, but, he had only known her for a short time. He then mentally slapped himself, the fox before him slowly turning her gaze downward as she released his hand. Carefully he began to lower himself.

"Scoot over a little please." He asked, almost chuckling as her ears shot up in surprise. She shifted, making room as he lay behind her. Slowly she moved back again, gently pressing her smaller frame against his own, her warm fur brushing his chest as he put an arm around her, holding her close.

"Thank you." She whispered, placing a hand over his arm as she closed her eyes. With the warmth of the one close to him lulling him to sleep, Erik could not help but drift off as his mind finally settled, his arms around the one being in the world who he could call a friend and companion.

* * *

Well guys, here it is at long last, the long delayed chapter four. I deeply apologise for the delay, but life decided it had other things in store for me and writing had eluded me for some time. When I finally got back, well, it was hard to finish this chapter. Hopefully you all can enjoy this. I will see about continuing this story as everything settles down once more. - Gate


	5. Onwards to Future Glory!

A/N: This chapter took me a while, not sure if I will ever be satisfied with it, but hopefully you all will enjoy.

Change

Chapter 5: Onwards to Future Glory!

With sunlight pouring in gently through the singular window Erik slowly stirred, his body alerting him to the fact it was time to rise. Aware of Hazel's warm body pressed against himself he only opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the fox, a small smile forming on his lips. She was still asleep, pressed gently against him with her head resting on his chest. He shifted slightly, one hand slowly stroking her back as he whispered. "Come on Hazel, rise and shine."

A moment later and Hazel began to stretch, her back popping quietly as she turned her head up to face Erik, a small smile upon her lips, her tail slowly wagging under the blankets. "Good morn Erik."

"And a good morning to you Hazel."

"Is it time to get up?"

Erik chuckled at that. "Yes it is."

Hazel's face took on a childish pout. "Do we have to get up?"

Still chuckling Erik gave the fox a gentle hug. "Sadly, come now, we can get a quick breakfast and grab what we need before we head out."

Reluctantly Hazel and Erik broke apart, both sliding out of bed. Erik began to wrestle with his boots, his eyes pointedly fixed to the floor as Hazel changed into a set of robes given to Erik by the healer of the previous town… Erik had already forgotten the man's name. He pondered it while tying his laces before shrugging the thought away, standing as he grabbed the heavier of the two bags. "You ready Hazel?"

"As I will ever be Erik." She replied, picking up the second bag, following Erik through the door as he made his way out of the inn and into the streets, looking both ways down the road until his gaze settled upon a small shop. With a bit of haggling Erik managed to get a map and a tent for 12 silver pieces, buying a portion of dried meat almost as an afterthought as he lead Hazel north, the map partially unfolded in his free hand.

"Let's see… We are here, and we are." He turned slightly to catch a glimpse of the rising sun. "And we are heading north. So that puts us on this road." His eyes roamed the map, studying it as the fox next to him eyed him curiously.

"What is our situation then Erik?" She asked, looking at the mostly folded paper.

"We are boxed in, the sea is to the west, mountains to the east, and wolf territory north and south of us."

With a quiet sigh Hazel kept moving forwards. "Well then, what now?"

Erik turned to her, folding up the map as he went. "We go north, there is a passage through the mountains that is clearly marked there. I would take use south towards where fox territory is marked on the map but there is no road that heads directly south."

Hazel nodded, shifting the bag on her shoulders as they two kept moving. "At least we have a plan."

"True enough."

With that the two fell into a companionable silence, walking side by side along the dirt road. Searching for a way to occupy his time Erik drew the sword on his hip, looking the simple blade over. It shone dully in the midmorning sun, the double sided blade was well balanced but his arm began to burn slightly as he held it up. He resolved to train with the blade when he had the time. The thought lead his mind back to himself, he was not necessarily out of shape, yet there was plenty of room for improvement. That would come in time.

He turned his attention to the trees, sheathing his blade as he continued. It was strange, seeing such a variety and he wished he could pick out anything besides the occasional oak.

The thought was pushed aside, his eyes catching a glimpse of red. He turned his head forwards as a slight smile touched his lips. Hazel was a nice woman to be sure, at the very least cooperative and easy to get along with, if a bit timid at times. Then again he gathered that the general population mistreated the Keidran. If he had to think about it, in a cruel way it made sense. Humanity had enslaved it's own kind a mere two centuries before he had been born, had there been a 'lesser race', well it would have ended poorly for them. It did little to ease his mind knowing that in the future that Keidran might be left to their own devices, but that was a long shot.

There was always hope for them despite the situation they found themselves in, but it would require them to band together against his own species, and that would likely result in war. He turned to look at Hazel, wondering if he could bring himself to kill her, should she be his enemy. The thought sent a chill down his spine and he resolved to end himself before he ever had to fight her with a blade in hand. Hazel turned to face him, tilting her head curiously.

"Something on your mind Erik?"

He nodded. "Yes, I was just thinking about my home, comparing it to this place."

"Is there much of a difference between here and your home?" She asked, ears perking up as she listened to him.

"Well, for one, there are no Keidran."

"None whatsoever?"

He shook his head. "Nope, only thing comparable to Keidran are the smaller animals you resemble. They are not intelligent, not in the way you are, and many are simply kept as pets when they are domesticated."

"Oh, then this must be strange for you." Hazel spoke softly, gesturing to herself.

"I… think I am enjoying this to be honest." He replied, hesitating slightly.

"And why is that?" Hazel turned to him, curious, one hand moving to tug at the strap over her shoulder as she paused on the trail.

"You are easier to get along with than most my friend, that and I have already stated you don't look half bad." Erik teased. "No, but besides the fur you feel just like any person I could have met back home, nicer than most people I knew as well."

Hazel shifted slightly, soft smile gracing her face. "Oh hush and let's keep moving."

Erik simply nodded, setting off once more, hoping for a quiet journey.

Far off two siblings glared at one another, each radiating a now depleted power as each panted to recover their breath, no wounds showed, but each had been battling for the past day for the most recent pawn in the game. To one side a black clad figure panted behind their mask, twin orbs of red fire fixed to the larger from across from them. The other, a head taller, clad in a royal blue robe tilted its head, mask concealed behind an imitation of a mortal man, dark skin shining in the sunlight from 'his' workout, lips curled into a slight sneer as he began to speak mockingly.

"What is the matter Lumi? Need a break?"

The masked figure threw her hand up in a gesture, force splitting the ground where the other once stood. "Quiet Phalore, your mockery will not win you this fight."

"No, but I will win regardless." Laminuna growled, the sneer upon her kin's puppet stoking her anger, both her fists once more blazing with arcane energy.

"Nothing is set in stone brother, and even time will see your arrogance eroded." She said as she readied her attack when something alerted her to another presence. Both brother and sister turned, and there at the edge of the clearing stood a shadow. With twin eyes of burning gold the shadow wreathed figure stepped forwards, sunlight bending around them. Halting in their midst the siblings approached, both hiding their hostility. Phalore was the first to speak.

"Mother dearest, what may these children do for you?" He said, kneeling along with his sister, Laminuna silently waiting beside him. Observing each figure for several long moments the shadow let them wait, each twitching slightly with unease.

"Children," the shadow whispered, both a musical and raspy vocals mixed in disjoined harmony. "Once more you bicker over pawns and puppets, this behaviour is most unbecoming."

"Yes mother." Both replied in unison, both raising their heads to explain only to find a raised hand to stop them.

"Phalore, you have your pawn well in hand, and once again I find you to be lacking dear Laminuna. Remember what I said, 'Danger come from the west'. As it is such danger still remains, you two must expedite your tasks. Exterminate the Keidran, ruin the Humans, so long as one remains strong and ready with a champion at the fore then your kingdom may just survive. Go now, this personal war between the two of you is over."

"Yes mother."

With a burst of arcane energy the shadow and Laminuna vanished, leaving Phalore to depart with his puppet of flesh, a grim smile upon his unmarked features. With his departure, the pawn was half forgotten.

Overhead the sun burned bright at it's zenith, Erik pausing to look up and eye a flock of black birds flying back the way he and Hazel had come, frowning as he turned his attention to the mountains looming ever closer. Turning Erik couldn't help but smile as Hazel drew level with him. "Ready to take a break?"

"No, I believe I can keep going for a while longer." She replied, returning the smile as the two once more began walking down the path, Erik turning to say something when his boot caught the ground, with a sharp intake of breath he hit the ground chest first, wincing at the impact. "Damn it… what was that?" He asked as Hazel helped him to his feet.

"It looks like a stone in the road." Turning to glare at it Erik studied the thing. It was weather worn and sunken deep into the compacted earth, square in shape. That gave Erik pause and he looked to the side of the path to see another just like it, hidden on the downward side of the grassy slope.

"Was this a road?" He asked aloud, pull his map from the bag and unfolding it, eying the paper.

"It looks like it once was." Hazel replied, stepping off the path to examine the grass. "Shall we Erik?"

The man began to grin. "To adventure then!"

A/N: A road eh? Wonder what this will lead to. For once I am able to follow my own plot so I believe we are on the right track. As I said before this chapter feels lack luster to me, and incomplete... feed back would be appreciated. Sorry about the short lenght, but hopefully it good enough.


End file.
